In my co-pending-application Ser. No. 466,198, I disclosed an improved dishwasher over those previously known. However the dispensing of the soap and the dispenser therefor, was not entirely satisfactory. In particular, due to the dispenser's construction, soap was dispensed too quickly into the water and thus more concentrated than necessary for effective washing, and the dispenser corroded easily due in part to its material construction and in part to the fact that it was not easily rinsed. Furthermore, if the cap of the dispenser was inadvertantly not secured tightly onto the mouth of the dispenser, back-pressure of the water could force the cap and eject a soap water mixture into the surroundings.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved dishwasher and components therefor wherein the aforementioned difficulties are overcome.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dispenser wherein a uniform concentration of soap and water is provided for a more uniform soaping of the dishes in the washing cavity throughout the entire washing cycle.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be realized by those persons skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and more detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof.